1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display system, and a control method.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art so configured as shown in JP-A-2005-292178 that when the projector projects an image onto a screen and a laser pointer that is an instruction apparatus is used to point the image, the projector detects the pointed position and displays an area according to the detected position with the area enlarged or reduced. A projector of this type includes a camera and a filter that allow selective detection of light of a predetermined wavelength region to which the wavelength of the laser light radiated from the laser pointer belongs to distinguish a spot formed by the laser light on the screen from an image displayed by the projector.
However, advances in a display device and video signal processing used in a projector have widened a color range of a displayable image, resulting in wrong recognition of part of an image displayed on a screen to be a spot or unsuccessful detection of a spot superimposed on an image in some cases, in other words, a decrease in reliability of not only the spot detection but also the laser-pointer-based pointing operation.